


My Lover is the Sunlight

by Solitae



Series: Not Nothing - The Series [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitae/pseuds/Solitae
Summary: Janai meets Amaya at a bathhouse in Lux Aurea. Up until now, they haven't managed to be truly alone, and this is getting increasingly frustrating to both of them.  Now they have a chance to see where that energy takes them.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Not Nothing - The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574716
Comments: 47
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _This is part of my[Not Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581014/chapters/51454033) story. I'm keeping that story at a T rating, and this scene definitely does not conform to that, so I'm posting it as a stand-alone. Feel free to check it out if you want more of my Janaya stuff or if you want to know how these two ended up here! This particular scene takes place during Chapter 5._

Amaya stepped into the simple bathhouse, more functional and less ornate than the places she had seen in the royal ring. A line of tiny rooms for undressing blocked the main bathing room from view and from the cooler outside air. As Amaya took off her borrowed clothing, a cloud of steam wafted under the curtain between her and the bathing room. She frowned at it. Gren had told her that the pools were apparently cooler than usual because of the damage to the Sunforge, but then they were with Sunfire elves. Cooler than usual could simply mean not boiling. 

She shook herself out of her aimless thoughts around temperature and hung her clothes up on the pegs provided. The last touch was a towel around her waist, and she took a deep breath before stepping through the curtains. 

Steam indeed filled the room that was lit by dim runes, giving it a strange soft glow, but Amaya had no time to contemplate that. The source of the heat stood gleaming in the middle of the pool with water up to her hips and her hair wrapped in a dark red cloth. Steam billowed around her, wreathing Janai like some long-lost goddess, and Amaya forgot how to move. 

The moment Janai saw her, she released the heat from her body and offered Amaya a slow smile. 

Oh, Amaya thought she had been prepared, but the sight of Janai here stole Amaya’s breath. Of course she was long and lean, but Amaya had not grasped how regal Janai would look out of her clothes or how her muscles would ripple under her skin as she slowly drifted toward her, or just how much of her body was painted with gold lines that glittered in the low light. 

The wonder in her face must have been clear to Janai because she paused, her hands fluttering over the surface of the water. For a long moment, they stared at each other, neither seeming to breathe.

Amaya finally remembered how to make her legs work, and she dropped her towel on the edge of the pool, conscious of Janai’s eyes locked on her. A little groan escaped her as she waded into the water and the steam engulfed her. 

Her eyes drank in Janai, following the sharp lines of her glittering paint and the dips of her muscles. As she moved closer, she realized that what she had thought was paint on her chest was actually two small rings piercing her flesh. Even that discovery seemed amazing, and she lifted her eyes to Janai’s again as her heart drummed in her chest.

Janai hesitated where she stood, her eyes wide.

* * *

The look on Amaya’s face had thrown her off balance. Her heat and attraction was something Janai was starting to adapt to but this was something altogether different. It was as if for a moment all the bravado and teasing had been pulled back, and the sheer intensity of Amaya’s feelings for her were bared. 

What froze her in place was that she felt the same surge within herself. She had thought her earlier nerves were about planning a liaison like this, but now she wondered if it was something else.

Her breath caught as Amaya waded closer to her. Of course, she was familiar with how Amaya moved by now, but clothes had hidden how defined her muscles were and how many scars she bore. She seemed to gleam as the low lights reflected off the water, somehow more imposing naked than she was clothed. And yet the smile that curved her lips was soft and concerned. 

_“No hurry.”_ Oh, Amaya. Always so careful to make certain she was not pushing Janai too quickly.

Janai bit her lip as Amaya drifted closer and reached out for her just as Amaya extended her hand. Their fingers played over each other and sent a shiver down her spine, the water rippling around her. Those warm intense eyes locked on her face as Amaya lifted her hand and just grazed her lips over her knuckles. It was such an adorably courtly gesture, old-fashioned and yet ...fitting, and Janai could not resist brushing the corner of Amaya’s lips with her thumb. 

The single gesture brought a brilliant smile to her face, and she slowly trailed her fingers up Janai’s arm, her skin prickling in the wake. Janai’s eyes lidded, and she leaned into Amaya’s hand as it played delicately over her shoulder. By the Sun, she was already nearly coming apart, and Amaya had barely touched her.

A little heavier pressure on her shoulder reminded her to open her eyes, and she watched as Amaya gestured toward the soap then fluttered her fingers down her back. The sensation made her shudder, and she struggled to remember the meaning of Amaya’s simple sign. Right. Yes. _“Can I?”_

_“-Yes-”_ She backed the sign with a single emphatic nod. 

Janai let her eyes flutter closed again as Amaya drifted behind her, close enough that she could feel her there. The first sweep of the warm soapy cloth across her shoulder was gentle, almost reverent, and she found her hand slipping back, reaching for Amaya. Her fingers curled loosely over Amaya’s hip when she found it. 

* * *

Amaya pressed into the touch and slowly dragged the cloth down Janai’s spine, one finger slipping out to graze along Janai’s skin. Her cat-like arch into Amaya’s touch drew a groan from her. With each brush of the cloth over her skin, Janai swayed back toward Amaya, and Amaya found herself inching forward. 

Her arm snaked around Janai’s waist, and she let herself press against the woman’s back, her heat seeping into Amaya’s skin. The way Janai melted back into her made her forget to breathe, and she wound both arms around her. Whatever hesitation she had seen in Janai had faded. 

The back of Janai’s neck called to her, so she ghosted her lips over her skin. She could feel Janai’s sharp gasp mirror her own, and the vibration on her exhale made Amaya wonder if she had said something.

Reluctantly, she lifted her hands. _“What?”_

The water around them rippled as Janai chuckled and let her head fall back on Amaya’s shoulder, her bright eyes glowing. “Just your name. Amaya.” The way Janai dragged her name out, purposely wrapping her lips around each syllable brought a flush to Amaya’s cheeks, and there was nothing she could do but catch Janai’s lips with a slow, hungry kiss. 

Her hands dropped to rest on Janai’s stomach as she lifted into the kiss. A low noise vibrated from Janai, and she twisted in Amaya’s arms. Janai’s hand caught her cheek, keeping Amaya from breaking away from her lips as she turned to face her. 

Amaya arched into her, her fingers curling into Janai’s back as their tongues tangled. Janai clenched her fingers into a fist in Amaya’s hair, pulling her tighter into the kiss. They both growled as one. With a laugh, Amaya abruptly broke the kiss and gave Janai a wicked look. 

Both hands gripped Janai’s lower back tightly, and Amaya tugged her sharply with her as she shifted backward. 

* * *

Janai’s eyebrow lifted, but she let herself stumble with Amaya through the water. Her steady hands caught her before they crashed into the side, and she found Amaya guiding her to straddle her lap on the underwater ledge. 

Opening her legs to slide up over Amaya made her flush, and the feel of her muscled thighs sent a sharp shudder through her. With a low sound, she curled forward and pressed her forehead against Amaya’s and slid her arms around her neck. Those gentle calloused hands sluiced warm water down her back, and she could feel Amaya using the motion to explore her back, each graze over her skin making Janai arch a little.

Janai lifted a little to look at her and found herself falling into the intensity of Amaya’s darker eyes. Everything from her face to her fingers was drinking her in with wonder. Janai shook her head slightly, unable to resist grazing her fingers over Amaya’s cheekbone. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered, barely realizing the words had escaped her until Amaya’s eyebrow lifted.

The smile that crossed Amaya’s lips lit her whole face, and Janai bent, covering her face with soft little kisses as Amaya’s arms wound tight around her hips. Amaya lifted into the kisses, her lips returning the brushes and slowly seeking out Janai’s. This time when they met though it was soft and lingering, as if neither of them could quite grasp how this was happening. 

Janai melted into the kiss, her need to be closer to Amaya guiding her to shift her legs and wind them around Amaya’s waist. A low groan escaped Amaya against her lips as they pressed skin to skin. 

It took her a moment to notice Amaya’s fingers were skimming up her sides, but when Amaya broke the kiss to stare up at her, her eyebrows lifting in a way Janai was beginning to recognize as a question, she realized the woman was playing her fingertips just below the sides of her breasts. 

“Fuck. Yes. Please, Amaya,” she gasped. 

* * *

Even if she couldn’t hear the words, Amaya could feel the urgency behind them. Janai’s eagerness for everything she offered made it clear that she didn’t have to go quite so slow, but building the elf’s hunger, setting her on edge, was too much fun to rush.

With a slow smile, she watched Janai’s face as her fingertips traced the lower curve of her breasts. Her lips parted and her legs tightened around Amaya, heat surging against her stomach. 

Deliberately, Amaya shifted against her as her thumbs experimentally grazed the gold rings set through her nipples. A sharp shuddery cry escaped Janai and her hands clenched on the back of Amaya’s neck.

Amaya let the motion drag her forward and brushed her lips between Janai’s breasts. A groan escaped Amaya at the feel of Janai’s warm skin against her lips, and she lingered there, shivering as Janai’s hands slid into her hair. The elf trembled against her, and this close Amaya could feel the vibration of each cry and gasp. She let her eyes slip closed and savored the feel of her skin on her mouth. Her lips and tongue circled Janai’s breast greedily before they found her nipple.

Janai went rigid against her. Her sharp nails dug into Amaya’s scalp, and Amaya growled into her. Her tongue flicked that little gold ring, and she felt Janai arch hard, her thighs flexing and heat surging between them. 

One hand dropped from her hair to suddenly grasp her wrist, and Amaya looked up at Janai, lips still fluttering over her nipple. The elf stared at her with heavy-lidded eyes, her lips parted and her breathing ragged. “Touch me, Amaya,” she managed to gasp, trying to pull Amaya’s hand between them. “Please, Amaya, please.”

* * *

That ragged whisper was as close as Janai ever came to begging, and she could feel her plea echoed in her eyes as Amaya stared up at her. Every nerve in her body sung at the feel of Amaya’s warm lips on her breasts, the little tugs of her tongue on Janai’s piercing rippling down through her stomach. 

With a slow smile, Amaya nodded, easily letting Janai guide her hand where she wanted it. The instant that strong calloused hand grazed between her legs, a cry spilled from her and she curled forward, pressing her forehead against Amaya’s. Somehow the surge of emotion, the simple _rightness_ of the moment was as overwhelming as the sensations. She wound her arms around Amaya’s broad shoulders, her nails digging into her skin as she clung to her. 

Beneath her in the water, Amaya’s hand was steady, her touches slow but decisive as she explored her. Any little shudder or cry from Janai had her lingering on that spot, searching for exactly the right way to touch her. It was almost methodical, but Janai could feel Amaya panting against her chest, ragged groans shaking her. 

Amaya’s growl was her only warning before she threw back her head and caught Janai’s mouth for a hard, greedy kiss. Her tongue plunged through Janai’s lips, and Janai just sunk into her. That kiss filled her senses, and it wasn’t until her body cleared the water that she realized Amaya was lifting her. Before she could grasp what was happening, Amaya had tipped her back onto a towel on the floor outside the pool and lunged up over her.

Janai stared up at her with wide eyes, fighting to catch her breath. 

* * *

Amaya wanted _all_ of Janai, and the water had been in the way. With her sprawled out on the towel now, she could drink her in, see every tiny movement, cover every inch of her skin with her lips or hands. But what she ended up doing was pressing her thigh between Janai’s legs as she came to rest on top of her.

A ragged cry slipped from Janai as she reached for her, pulling her down hard into another kiss. Amaya let herself fall forward, her arms sliding under Janai, damp skin gliding against damp skin. Their hips rocked in time with each other, and Janai’s leg hooked around her thigh, trapping it against her. 

The heat pouring of her made Amaya gasp against her mouth. She flexed her thigh hard, and Janai’s breathless moan vibrated through her, the elf’s whole body writhing under her. Her nails tore down Amaya’s back hard enough to sting, and with a growl, Amaya broke from the kiss, instead dragging her teeth along the side of Janai’s neck.

A delicious shudder tore through the elf, and Amaya nipped her way roughly up her neck. She could feel her arch harder the closer she got to her ear. Experimentally, she caught the edge of Janai’s ear with her lips, and she was rewarded with a full-body shake that made her leg clench around her thigh. 

She laughed what she hoped was softly into Janai’s ear and started to trace the rim of her ear with her tongue. It pulled an explosive breath from Janai, and she shot one hand up, clutching at Amaya’s hair. Amaya could feel her body starting to wind taut, and she snaked one hand between her thigh and Janai, her fingertips grinding over those spots she’d found before. 

Janai threw her head back with a shriek that thundered through Amaya, and Amaya raked her teeth down her neck. With a growl, she plunged two fingers into Janai just in time to feel her clench hard. A scream shook Janai as she shattered, but Amaya was relentless, grinding her thumb over her and her fingers crooking hard inside her. 

Janai clutched at her, half-sobbing as she crested again. Another scream tore through her as she shook, her legs trapping Amaya against her. Amaya rumbled beneath her ear as she moved with her, feeling her release all through her. 

Suddenly. Janai collapsed back, tears slipping down her cheeks. Amaya immediately gentled her fingers. Her lips explored Janai’s cheeks with soft kisses, catching those tears as she rested heavily on her. 

Still struggling to breathe, Janai tipped her head to meet Amaya’s lips. A little whimper escaped her as Amaya savored her kiss, and her shaking fingers wound their way into Amaya’s hair. Janai was even more delicious than Amaya had realized.

* * *

It took a few moments for Janai to feel like she had returned to her body, but when she did, she found Amaya gazing at her with an impossibly wondering expression. Janai traced her trembling fingertips over Amaya’s cheek, feeling as though the same expression was likely on her face. She could not remember the last time she let herself get so lost in a lover. 

When Amaya found her lips again, Janai looped her arms around her neck and melted under her kiss, letting the weight of her on top of her calm her trembling body. Those powerful arms wrapped around her and gathered her close, and she felt her shivering slowly start to ease. 

Janai’s hands finally worked well enough again that she was able to stroke over Amaya’s back, luxuriating in the feel of her skin. A low pleased sound slipped from Amaya in response. Her lips drifted away from Janai’s and wandered along her jaw, each brush slow and soft. With a shudder, Janai let her head fall back again. Amaya’s lips grazed the spots she had bitten, and the sensation shot through Janai, her skin prickling and a soft whimper escaping her. 

She wanted to move, she wanted to pour all the intensity back into Amaya, but her limbs felt too heavy, and she never wanted Amaya to unwind from around her. With a ragged sound, she tipped her head and rubbed her cheek against Amaya’s hair, unable to help a few more tears streaking down her cheek. Amaya had cracked something open inside of her, and she had no idea if she could close it up again. Or if she even wanted to. 

Amaya apparently felt her sniffle because she lifted her head to look at her. Concern crept over her face, and Janai shook her head quickly, reaching out to cup her cheek again. Still holding her eyes, Janai traced the shape of Amaya’s lips with her thumb. “You are amazing,” she whispered.

Amaya’s eyes crinkled at the corners as a soft smile crept over her lips, and she brushed a lazy kiss over Janai’s thumb. Slowly, Amaya untangled one arm from around her and pointed at her. _“You are.”_

Janai caught Amaya’s face between her hands and pulled her into another long, lingering kiss. 

* * *

Amaya melted into that kiss, still playing over Janai’s words in her mind, or rather the fact that Janai had managed to put that feeling into words. It was hard for her, she knew, and she tucked that single remark close to her heart. No matter what happened, they were both changed. 

She cradled the elf close to her chest, pouring all of that into her kiss. Janai shivered against her and wound her arms tight around her neck, her chest hitching. Gently, she broke the kiss and just rested her forehead on Janai’s, giving her a chance to catch her breath. 

As they rested there, Amaya realized Janai’s back was getting cold. She could hardly be comfortable even with the towel under her, but when she started to shift back, Janai clutched at her. She met Janai’s eyes then tilted her head toward the water. 

Janai let out a breath and relaxed. “Oh. Good idea.” 

With a soft chuckle, Amaya slid back into the water and lifted Janai off the side. They sunk down onto the ledge, and Janai wedged herself between Amaya’s legs so she could rest back against her chest. Amaya smiled helplessly and slid her arms around her, both of them a little limp in the still-warm water. 

Janai settled her head on Amaya’s shoulder, and Amaya bent to press a soft kiss to her forehead. Beneath the water, she felt Janai’s fingers skim the outside of her thigh, and she shivered, her thigh flexing sharply. 

Janai tilted her head and tapped Amaya’s knee. Amaya lifted her head to look at her, and she shifted, trying to angle herself so Amaya could see her lips more easily. “You did not reach climax, did you?” 

Amaya blinked. She hadn’t, but she also hadn’t thought about that until right this moment. With a laugh, she shook her head. _“I forgot everything but you.”_

* * *

Janai felt her cheeks heat, and she bit her bottom lip as she drew her palm along Amaya’s thigh. Amaya might have forgotten about that need, but her body had not. Each touch to her leg made her muscles ripple. 

She lifted her eyes to search Amaya’s face, and it was easy to see that Amaya was content. Amaya met her gaze with a lazy smile and traced the tip of her finger over Janai’s lower lip. Janai parted her lips and caught Amaya’s finger between them, her tongue flicking out to tease her fingertip. 

Amaya’s eyes went wide, and Janai felt her stomach tighten. Still holding Amaya’s gaze, she circled the tip of her tongue around the pad of her finger. The shudder that rolled through Amaya made her purr. Amaya’s eyes never left her lips as Janai fluttered them down the length of her finger, and Janai could feel her other hand tightening on her hip. 

Letting her hand fall from her lips, Janai twisted toward Amaya. Her hands skimmed over those broad scarred shoulders as Amaya curled her fingers into her waist, pulling her closer. Before Amaya could completely close the gap, she murmured. “I did tell you I was starving.”

For a long moment, Amaya stared at her hard, her breath going ragged. With a growl that vibrated all the way down through Janai’s toes, Amaya pulled her into a rough hungry kiss. Janai crushed herself against Amaya, clutching at her as she arched into her. The feeling of skin on skin in the hot water made her forget anything but that kiss, and she moaned into Amaya. 

Her firm hands roamed up her sides and over her back, and when Amaya finally broke from the kiss, Janai stared at her, panting. Holding her eyes, Amaya signed slowly. _“Is that what you want?”_

Janai nodded before she had even fully grasped the signs. _“-Yes-.”_ She had been imagining that for far longer than she wanted to admit. Memories of Amaya beckoning her to attack had sprung into her mind after their second squirmish, and she had indulged in a few harmless fantasies.

* * *

The look on Janai’s face had been enough of an answer, and the thought of her mouth on her was one that sent heat spiraling through Amaya. Still watching her face, she gently untangled from her and pulled herself up on the edge of the pool.

Janai’s gaze slid over her, up her legs and over her stomach, pausing on scars before they slid up to take in her chest and face. Amaya couldn’t resist leaning back on her arms and flexing her stomach. As she gave Janai a slow smirk, she let her knees fall wide and beckoned her closer with a familiar gesture. 

“Amaya!” A blush bloomed hot enough over her cheeks that Amaya half-expected the heat cracks to appear in her skin, and she couldn’t help laughing. 

Still grinning, she held her hands out for Janai. When the elf took them, Amaya gently drew her closer and steadied her as she came to rest on her knees on the ledge. Amaya slid her legs loosely around Janai as she let go of her hands to slowly stroke up over her arms and shoulders. She forgot sometimes that Janai was still getting used to being teased and that it threw her off for a moment. 

Janai eased into her hands almost immediately though and tipped forward, resting her forehead against her chest, her hands slowly running over her hips. Any desire to tease her faded as Janai laid a slow tender kiss between her breasts and looked up at her, awe in her expression. Amaya shivered and her breath hitched as Janai skimmed her hands up her sides. 

There was a delicacy in her touch that made Amaya flush. Her eyes lidded as she soaked up the feeling of Janai’s fingertips fluttering in slow circles to explore her breasts. Her head fell back, and she arched into those touches that sent sparks dancing through. Amaya was so lost in them that when Janai’s warm mouth wrapped around her nipple, she startled hard, her breath coming in ragged gasps. The sensation tugged deep within her, and she cried out, her fingers digging hard into Janai’s shoulders. 

Amaya felt Janai purr into her, and her whole body shook as Janai circled her tongue around her other nipple. Her gentle fingertips left Amaya’s chest, and she felt them again on the inside of her knees, once again playing in slow circles as they crept upward. 

* * *

Janai lifted her eyes to watch Amaya’s face as her fingers caressed her thighs. The sight of her so unguarded, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed, tapped into Janai’s protective instinct, and all she could think was how she wanted to engulf her with warmth and adoration. And how she would destroy anyone that hurt her. 

She pressed another soft kiss over Amaya’s heart, and she felt Amaya’s fingers flex on her shoulders. Still watching her, Janai smoothed her palms over the insides of her thighs. Little ragged sounds escaped Amaya as her hands drifted higher. Gently, she took hold of Amaya’s hips and drew her right to the edge of the pool. 

The ease with which Amaya opened to her made her groan, and she could not resist brushing her fingers lightly over her center. She felt the jolt that leapt through Amaya, her whole body trembling. Janai hesitated, watching Amaya carefully until she tugged at her shoulder with a ragged sound. 

A growl escaped Janai, and she sunk down, breathing Amaya in as her hands slid over her hips. Amaya’s nails already dug into her shoulders, and the instant her lips brushed over her, her grip turned bruising. It drove Janai on, and she greedily lashed her tongue over Amaya. 

Amaya pulled her tight to her, cries shaking her as Janai lost herself in the taste of her. She had not lied about being starving. Amaya’s hips rocked hard, grinding into her, and Janai let herself devour her. Growls and moans spilled from her, and she sunk her fingers into Amaya. Janai’s hunger drove her onward, pushing Amaya until she fell back with a scream. 

Her whole body wrenched hard as her muscles bore down on Janai’s fingers. The scream that tore from her broke into a ragged sob. Amaya choked on the sound but seemed unable to stop, tears slipping from her eyes. She covered her face with her hand, her fingers gripping the fringe of her hair. 

Janai quickly dragged herself out of the pool and wrapped herself around Amaya. Her fierce general buried her face in her chest, and all Janai could do was hold her and stroke her back until the tears passed. 

They did, and they left Amaya trembling in her arms. She could feel the chill settling on Amaya’s skin and gently slipped them both into the water again. This time she held Amaya cradled against her and pressed her lips to her forehead. Amaya nestled trustingly into her, her tremors slowly melting away until she was limp in Janai’s arms.

Words Janai was not quite ready for Amaya to see slipped from her as she lingered with her lips on her brow, but as if she knew them, Amaya lifted her hand to stroke over Janai’s heart. 

* * *

Now with some adorable artwork!

[By Carrot love to draw](https://carrotlovetodrawtraditionally.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Janai are resting in a corner of Janai's private rooftop training area that Amaya made all cozy with blankets and pillows earlier. And Janai gets ideas on how to relax Amaya. Amaya ends up completely relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I wasn't planning on writing this, but it showed up in my brain and needed to be done. This is unapologetically fluffy smut that falls after[Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581014/chapters/52684312) of Not Nothing._

As their conversation wandered on, Janai’s free hand played over Amaya’s stomach, resting there when she laughed. Her general’s animated face was a delight to watch, the way her eyebrows lifted and twitched, the multitude of emotions her lips could convey. Janai had never met anyone who could say so much without a word or even a sign. 

For now, it was a joy to watch her face relax as Janai combed her fingers through her thick, dark hair, savoring the weight of her head and shoulders resting across her thighs as they sat together under the canopy. With her hand on Amaya’s stomach, she could feel her breathing shift into something slow and easy. 

A little hum escaped Janai as she ran her fingers over the edge of the wrapped fabric that made up Amaya’s borrowed tunic. Amaya lifted an amused eyebrow at her as her fingers slipped under it, just feathering over her soft stomach. 

Amaya’s muscles twitched instantly, and she made a rare involuntary sound. Janai blinked and pulled her hand back as she looked at Amaya’s face. Her general was biting her bottom lip, her cheeks pink. 

Janai stared at her. “Are you ...ticklish?”

_ “Just my stomach.”  _

It was a struggle for Janai to take this in. “Does it bother you?”

Amaya shook her head quickly.  _ “Just don’t do it too much.”  _

“No, of course not.” The thought of tickling Amaya to the point of pain was an unpleasant one. “Is it just light touches that tickle?”

Amaya nodded, watching her as Janai slid her fingers beneath the fabric again. She kept her touch firmer this time, and Amaya let out a soft sigh, sinking her head back against Janai’s thigh as she made contact with her skin. 

That was what she had been looking for. With a smile, she bent and stole a light kiss. Amaya’s lips were soft as they met hers. Her now-bare fingers brushed over Janai’s cheek, urging her to linger with the kiss. 

It took very little encouragement for Janai to deepen their kiss. Her fingers tightened in Amaya’s hair, their tug tilting Amaya’s head back as her tongue grazed Amaya’s lips. Amaya’s lips parted readily for her, her tongue delicately meeting Janai’s as she arched, her hand slipping around to the back of Janai’s neck.

Janai purred into her but broke the kiss, experimentally fluttering her lips down her jaw. Amaya’s breath quickened with her attentions. When her lips grazed under Amaya’s ear, she felt her stomach tighten. Janai grinned against her skin and purred into her, curious how much of it she could sense. 

The shudder that rolled through Amaya and made her breath hitch was enough of an answer for Janai. She lifted her head to look down at her general and combed her fingers slowly through her hair again. “Do you like that?” she breathed as she held Amaya’s eyes.

Amaya never broke their gaze as she nodded, her cheeks lightly flushed. The way her eyes drank Janai in, the softness of her face as she relaxed against her, it was something Janai was not used to others being with her. When she traced her fingertips along her general’s cheek, Amaya leaned into it as if she could not get enough, and Janai’s breath caught.

“You love being touched, hmm?” Janai did not truly need to ask the question. The content smile on Amaya’s face answered the question before she nodded. 

Still watching Amaya’s expressions, Janai drew her palm in a slow circle over her stomach. Her general bit her lip and arched into her hand, her lashes fluttering closed for a moment. Janai could not help stroking her fingers over Amaya’s brow and brushing a few stray strands of her hair back. 

When Amaya looked at her again, all Janai could think was that she wanted more. Her hand moved from Amaya’s stomach to the tie of her tunic. “May I?” The words were barely voiced. Sound was so unnecessary right now.

Amaya grinned at her with a nod and reached down to help with the tie, but Janai shook her head. “Let me.” 

Amaya’s eyebrow quirked, but she let her hands fall again as she studied Janai’s face with a curious look. Blood crept into Janai’s cheeks, and she dropped her eyes from Amaya’s for a moment as she tugged the tie loose. Her blush only increased as she drew the tunic open, exposing Amaya’s stomach and breastband.

Amaya stretched, and Janai felt herself stop breathing. Relaxed, Amaya’s stomach was soft and rounded, but when she stretched, Janai could see the powerful muscles working beneath her skin. They drew her hand, and her fingers followed their line along the side of Amaya’s stomach until she relaxed again.

Her fingers lingered lower than she had intended, nearly brushing the waist of Amaya’s trousers. Janai swept her eyes up Amaya’s body, studying every line and every curve before she met her gaze again. She had remembered to breathe finally, but Amaya’s hungry look threatened to make her forget again. 

“You are stunning.” She managed to whisper, feeling her heart thud in her chest. 

* * *

Even though she couldn’t hear it, Amaya sensed the reverence in Janai’s whisper. Her eyes lidded, and she shifted, settling so her head could rest against Janai’s stomach again. She could not remember the last time she felt so relaxed. All the little light touches and Janai’s fingers in her hair made her feel deliciously limp.

A slow flutter of Janai’s fingers above the waistband of her trousers drew her eyes open though, and her stomach tightened as she stared up into that warm amber gaze. Janai was feeling daring. She hesitated near the drawstring, and Amaya couldn’t help lifting her eyebrow at her. Oh, she liked this daring. 

Holding Janai’s eyes, she nodded, punctuating it with a slight roll of her hips that made Janai suck in a sharp breath. Her long fingers traced a slow circle low on Amaya’s stomach before they slowly reached for the tie. Janai never looked away from her face as she pulled the cords apart, and Amaya shivered a little as the fabric loosened around her waist. 

“Are you comfortable?” The question surprised her, and it took her a moment to parse it before she nodded, letting her eyes lid a little. So comfortable. Amaya felt Janai make a low sound. It drew Amaya to nestle into her stomach, and she watched Janai from under heavy lashes.

Janai rested her warm palm on Amaya’s stomach, and Amaya took a moment to just breathe into the gentle pressure, letting the heat seep into her. Janai’s eyes lingered on her face still, watching her with gentle intensity. Slowly, as if Janai worried she might disturb her relaxed state, the elf glided her hand lower. The pressure was firm enough not to tickle, and somehow it had Amaya sinking into the blanket and Janai’s thighs as a little thrum of anticipation stole through her. 

Lower and lower Janai’s hand crept with agonizing slowness, stopping if Amaya did anything more than let out a shuddery breath. 

“Just soak it up.” Janai murmured, once again combing the fingers of her free hand through Amaya’s hair. “Let me take care of you.” 

The words sent a shiver racing down Amaya’s spine, and heat pooled under Janai’s palm. When her fingertips found the waist of Amaya’s trousers again, she paused to search Amaya’s eyes. Amaya’s breath hitched, and she nodded before Janai even had the chance to ask the question.

Janai’s stomach moved with her quiet laugh, and Amaya couldn’t help turning her head into it, her eyes lidding. Her breath caught against Janai as her warm fingertips slipped beneath the band of her trousers and underthings. Just as slow and steady as before, Janai slid her fingers lower and paused, pressing gently down low on Amaya’s stomach.

Amaya let her eyes close entirely, and with that, the rest of her body eased. Her legs parted and her head rested in Janai’s steady hand. The moment must have been what Janai was waiting for because her hand slipped lower, her fingertips finding Amaya’s mound. They played over the trimmed curls, each feathery touch making Amaya gasp against Janai’s stomach. 

One long finger stretched out, and Amaya felt warmth all through her as Janai traced it over her center. Just touching, just exploring. No pressure. Just feeling her skin and curls. Amaya’s head fell back into Janai’s hand as she shuddered. She wanted to beg for more, but she wanted to savor all of this. 

And then there was the heat of Janai’s whole hand against her, pressing between her legs, grinding slowly against her. Amaya knew she cried out, unable to help rocking up against Janai’s palm. 

With her head pressing back into Janai’s hand, Amaya opened her eyes, struggling with her unsteady vision as she stared up at Janai. Her lips moved when Amaya looked up at her, and it took Amaya a moment to realize that she had whispered, “Beautiful.” 

Amaya’s already flushed cheeks warmed further, and her eyes fell closed again. All she could do was writhe as Janai ground the ball of her hand just above her clit. An ache of pleasure rolled through her, spreading down her legs and up into her stomach. 

Slowly, firmly, Janai pressed a single finger between her folds, and Amaya bit her lower lip hard. She had not realized just how drenched she was until Janai’s finger ran through her slickness. Her muscles rippled in her stomach, and she arched back against Janai’s thighs, struggling to catch her breath. 

Janai gave her no chance to do that though. No, that strong finger stroked up and circled, not quite touching her sensitive bud, but close enough that Amaya could feel the heat rolling off it. Her toes curled and her hips lifted, and Janai had mercy on her. Her finger glided along the side of Amaya’s clit, and relief shuddered through Amaya. 

But then Janai’s finger drifted downward, sliding away almost as quickly as it made contact. Amaya’s hands clenched on the blanket as she swore in her mind, but when Janai’s finger fluttered over her entrance, all coherent thought abandoned her.

* * *

Janai could not take her eyes off Amaya’s face. The combination of blissful and hungry had her rapt, and so did the heat between Amaya’s legs. Pressing her fingers against her, Janai used Amaya’s wetness to slick them. She rocked them slowly against her before drifting her fingers up.

Her lazy exploration made Amaya tremble against her, and Janai watched as her general’s mouth worked without words. Each arch and shudder Janai drew from her made her want another, and when her soaked fingers slid up and around that sensitive little bud, Amaya rewarded her with a harsh gasp. 

Amaya’s head fell back, and her hips rocked in a circle that followed the pressure of Janai’s touch. Her gaze still locked on Amaya, Janai gently drew her fingers in the other direction, delighting in how easily she could coax Amaya’s body to move. 

With a soft hum, Janai spread two fingers and pressed the tip of each on either side of Amaya’s swollen clit. The pressure made Amaya arch, and her breath came unsteady pulls as her fingers dug into the blanket. Janai could feel the heat rolling off of her as she rocked her fingers from side to side. 

Amaya’s chest rose and fell unsteadily, and she bit her lip hard with the changing pressure of Janai’s fingers. It was an amazing thing to see Amaya so lost in the sensations, sensations that came from Janai herself. Pleasure flushed her general’s face and chest, and Janai slipped her hand from Amaya’s hair to cradle her cheek. As Amaya turned into her touch, Janai stretched the fingers of her other hand, rocking them in low slow strokes that had Amaya nearly whimpering. 

Janai brushed her thumb along Amaya’s cheek, watching every expression that played over her face as her other hand started to dip lower again. When her thumb grazed over Amaya’s bud, Janai felt the tension ripple through her, and she could not help purring softly to herself. 

With two fingers, she teased lightly over Amaya’s entrance, fluttering and circling, starting to press in before backing off. Amaya’s hips rolled to meet each press as little growls escaped her, and Janai could feel her general’s insistence mounting. 

And Janai paused. Her fingers stilled. Amaya snapped her eyes open to stare at her, her whole body rocking with her panting breaths, questions clear on her face. Holding her gaze, Janai lifted her eyebrow in a question as she began to dip her fingers into Amaya. “Yes?”

Amaya made a guttural sound in her throat as she nodded, her eyes pleading. She pressed up hard into Janai’s touch, hips shifting to try to coax those fingers into her. With a slow smile, Janai nodded back. As her fingers started to slip into Amaya’s heat, her general let out a long shaking breath and melted back against Janai’s thigh. 

Amaya’s eyes slid closed again, and her face went a little slack as her hips rolled to urge Janai’s fingers deeper. It was too soon to think it, but Janai would be happy to spend a lifetime pouring pleasure into Amaya. For now though, she focused on the heat that engulfed her fingers and watched Amaya’s mouth fall open. 

As her fingers slowly sunk into her general, Amaya arched, her breathing half-voiced. Janai felt her tremble against her thighs as tension began to wind up in her muscles.

Amaya’s body opened to it so easily, so greedily, that Janai buried both fingers up to their knuckles, unable to help shuddering herself. With her eyes locked on Amaya, she crooked her fingers. Her fingertips explored gently, testing, searching, until Amaya rewarded her with an explosive breath, her eyes jolting open. 

Immediately, Janai swept her thumb in a firm circle around Amaya’s clit as her fingers stroked the spot she’d found. A ragged sound tore through Amaya. She arched back hard against Janai’s thighs, her legs bending and flexing. Her hands clenched on the blanket as her muscles wound tight around Janai’s fingers. 

Janai swept and ground her thumb over Amaya, soaking in the sharp jerks of her hips and the way her muscles rippled in her stomach. Letting go of her hair, Janai dropped her free hand to press on her stomach as her fingers stroked deep inside her. Amaya’s whole body clenched, and with a single brush of Janai’s thumb over her clit, she wrenched a scream from her Amaya shattered against her, falling back hard as her muscles pulsed around Janai’s fingers, every muscle shaking.

Janai road through it with her, unable to help rocking under her with a ragged groan herself. Waves of pleasure rolled through Amaya, each one bringing another sharp clench around Janai’s fingers. They started to slow, and Amaya collapsed back against Janai’s thighs.Her body still shook, her muscles still fluttering hard around Janai’s fingers. Janai pressed the ball of her hand hard against her, holding her firmly as the spasms shook her. 

With a gasp, Amaya went limp and let her head fall back in Janai’s lap. Aftershocks still shook her, and Janai stroked her hair back from her face with her free hand. Her fingers drifted along her cheek and jaw, offering her more points of contact.

Amaya swallowed hard and tipped her head into Janai’s touch. Janai realized as she ran her thumb down Amaya’s cheek that her lashes were once again damp. Who would have thought that her big solid general tended to cry with her release?

With a soft sound, she bent to press her lips to Amaya’s forehead, lingering there for a moment to let her catch her breath. Only when Amaya had eased entirely did Janai slowly draw her fingers out of the woman. It sent another shudder through her even then.

Amaya tipped her head to try to find her lips, and Janai met her with a tender kiss, her hand lazily drifting up to rest on her stomach. Amaya’s mouth was soft with exhaustion, and Janai could not help smiling into her 

Janai gently broke the kiss to give Amaya a chance to breathe, and she watched her face as she slowly combed her hair back into place. As her breathing started to steady, Amaya opened her eyes to look up at her. She just shook her head a little, and Janai could not resist tracing her fingers along her jaw.

“You are ...I cannot even find the words for what you are.” 

Amaya flushed and tipped her head to kiss her fingers. Her lips caught one of her fingertips, and her tongue darted out to tease it. Janai sucked in a sharp breath and eased her fingers back with a slight shake of her head. 

Amaya lifted an eyebrow at her, concern starting to creep into her expression. Janai quickly laid her hand over Amaya’s chest. “It is not...I want it. I do.” Her skin prickled with her need for more with Amaya. “But if you take me apart now, I am not sure I can be back together in time for the coronation.” 

Amaya relaxed under her hand and nodded, understanding softening her eyes. 

Janai drew in a quick breath. “When it is done though, I want to go somewhere, and I want you to take me apart completely. Make me forget my name. Make me forget everything.”

The slow wolfish grin that spread over Amaya’s face sent a tremor through Janai’s stomach.  _ “I will. I promise.”  _

And Janai knew she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random note here to keep the chapter 1 note from duplicating

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, here's some [writer's commentary](https://solitae.tumblr.com/post/189772045276/director-cut-thingy-o3o-yeah-the-hole-exclusive) in response to an ask on tumblr.


End file.
